


山之恋chapter49

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	山之恋chapter49

恋人久别重逢，两人早已情不自禁，压抑了两年的欲/望一触即发，特别是金泰亨，两年里的无数个难眠夜晚，他的心中总是想起金硕珍那耀眼的犹如火焰般夺目的黑亮眼眸，绚染上情欲时的潋滟动人，雪白的肌肤在洁白的床上激烈的翻滚着的样子。见到金硕珍那一刻起、金泰亨体内早已疯狂地叫嚣着，腹部燃起澎湃热潮的烈火，金泰亨将金硕珍压倒在柔软的沙发上，金硕珍那红艳欲滴的红唇,让他失控的不断亲吻啃噬，含住金硕珍粉红色的耳廓时明显的便感到身下的身体一颤，金泰亨勾唇一笑，金硕珍还是那么敏感，让他欲罢不能地想狠狠地吞噬他。金硕珍情欲波动，浸著湿热汗珠的乌黑发丝凌乱的紧紧黏在了他潮红的英俊脸庞上，灵敏的湿软小舌纠缠住金泰亨的，两个人的衣物早已褪去，两具炙热的身体紧密贴着，没有一丝缝隙。金硕珍的喉咙深处溢出了舒服的凌碎呻吟，手臂搂紧了金泰亨的脖子，金泰亨俯下身去啃咬著他性感锁骨，再一路向下的吻住了白嫩胸膛上的娇嫩花蕊。以舌尖卷弄舔舐，金硕珍感受到细嫩地方传来的酥酥麻麻的感觉，紧绷起身体，  
金泰亨的舌头一路游走到了金硕珍腰部，再往下含住了早已直挺起来的火热。 

"啊.........."舒畅的酥麻贯穿进金硕珍的全身，让他失控的呻吟起来，双腿也痉挛抖颤的倘开，准备迎接金泰亨的进入。金泰亨从茶几翻出一支未开封的润滑油，一边喘息一边解释道：“我不知道有没有机会再见到你，但是如果有一天，我们真的又再见面，可以用.....” 金硕珍早已被情潮袭击得意识模糊，早已听不清金泰亨的话语，只感受到熟悉而湿润的让手指灵活的抵达了他深处，强烈的电流流窜进他的全身，肆意流淌着的痛感与快感，金硕珍眼眸泛起了晶莹的温热，随著手指的轻揉按压，身体一阵站粟，金硕珍释放了热情的欲望。

金泰亨再次俯下身的亲吻上金硕珍的唇瓣，  
迫不及待的抬起他结实的双腿架在了自己肩上，挺起身体的向着那高热如火山般，焚烈著全身的高温区域侵入。 "唔......啊......啊....啊..." 灼热坚硬的欲望盛满后通道的胀痛刺激得金硕珍由喉间逸出的性感的呻吟声，令金泰亨欲火焚心渴望侵入更深处，他猛地提起金硕珍柔韧的腰肢，腰一顶的挺入了溶化全身般炙热的温暖后穴，开始了忍耐已久的抽插，伴随着湿热的唇吻上了金硕珍的脸庞，耳垂，颈侧，臂膀，胸前的红艳。金硕珍将双腿缠绕上了金泰亨的腰肢，配合着金泰亨的猛烈律动，激烈撞击声带着水声快速而又规律，两具疯狂翻抱拥滚的赤裸身躯，弄乱了平整的沙发，精液沾满各处，金泰亨低沉的喘息声与金硕珍尖细带着哭腔的呻吟声萦绕在宽敞的屋子里，没有别人的打扰。

两人做了一次又一次，从沙发到卧室再到浴室，最后一次的时候，金泰亨将金硕珍压在洗手台上，分开他的腿，再次插入，金硕珍的下身已经粘腻不堪，可金泰亨依旧坚硬滚烫，久违的欢爱让他们失去理智，没有减弱力度的抽动，越来越高涨的快感，直到两人再也射不出后，两人泡在浴缸，金硕珍手已经没有力气，两条腿更是不像自己的一般软，金泰亨搂着他的腰，让他靠在自己身上，清理干净他体内的体液，然后抱起他离开浴室，回到卧室，放在床上，金硕珍已经筋疲力尽到意识模糊，但还是熟练地挤进金泰亨的怀里，像树袋熊一样缠住他，喃喃地说：“泰亨，你跟我保证，以后再也不会离开我，我再也忍受不了失去你的痛苦.....” 金泰亨只觉胸口涨满发酵过的面包粉，又软又甜，他温柔地回拥住金硕珍，在金硕珍耳边低语：“不会的，这辈子我们只会紧紧地捆绑在一起，永远都不会分开。”

待两人休息好，已经是晚上，金泰亨带着金硕珍回到了cici的餐厅，看着十指紧扣的两人，cici打趣道：“认识了泰亨这么久，第一次见他这么舒心的笑、看来被滋润过就不一样。”

金泰亨向cici抬了抬眉毛：“不好意思，我是滋润别人那个。”

“噗。”金硕珍刚坐下喝了口水，听到金泰亨的话立即喷了出来，他赶紧擦擦嘴，向金泰亨甩了个眼刀子：“呀！金泰亨！”

金泰亨立即笑得眼睛眯成一条缝：“哥～别生气～我只是讲出事实而已～” 说罢，立即按住假装起身想走的金硕珍。

“好了好了，我跟你们两个也是有缘，没想到在我店里打了一年工的帅哥是我恩人的恋人，真的是阴错阳差，你们之后准备怎么打算？回韩国？还是在加拿大定居？” cici问道。

“我还没跟玧其他们说......泰亨，你不知道你走了之后发生了多大的事情，小国和智旻......已经不在了.......” 说到这，金硕珍又开始哽咽。

“什么！？” 金泰亨瞪大了双眼，从椅子上站了起来。

“跟我也有关系....为了安慰我，小国一直陪着我....结果智旻抑郁症复发，选择跳楼，小国为了救他，也一起掉下去了......” 金硕珍闭紧双眼不愿再回想。

金泰亨的拳头握紧，眼神中燃起怒火 ：“朴娜妍......如果没有你，怎么会发生这么多事.......”

金硕珍没有见过这样的金泰亨，立即抓紧金泰亨的双手，紧张地看着他。金泰亨深吸一口气，平复心情后安抚地看着金硕珍，示意他不用担心，但大脑已经开始思考要如何让朴娜妍付/出/代/价。

晚上回到家，金硕珍与闵玧其他们视了频，了解了事情缘由的其他人也是悲喜交加，没想到最后他们之间是以两个年轻的生命离去为收尾，闵玧其让金硕珍先好好呆在加拿大，万一回去被朴娜妍发现又不知道会怎样。金硕珍父母那边交给他去解释，顺便通知他们儿子的终身大事已经解决了，不用担心他孤独终老。

“闵玧其你说什么呢！” 前面金硕珍还挺感动的，到最后他差点准备扑进手机直接揪住闵玧其一顿暴/揍。金泰亨立即抱住张牙舞爪的金硕珍，一边嬉皮笑脸：“原来哥这么爱我，我不在就准备一辈子为我守身了，哥你放心、我不会让你这么棒的身/体浪费的！”

“金泰亨！！你翅膀硬了！！”

“翅膀硬了！别的地方硬，是吧哥！”

视频混乱中终止，金某珍已经被金某亨抓进卧室，美其名曰让金某珍再次检验某个部位硬不硬.......


End file.
